


saihara and ouma are gay and trans and in love

by kokichiooga



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst ?, Dysphoria, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans!Saihara, also my first fic ever that isnt a joke and thats posted on ao3!, i hope its ok for my first fic;;, lots of fluff cause. well. im gay! and so are they, trans!ouma, yup!! thats right!!! theyre both trans! why? cause i said so!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokichiooga/pseuds/kokichiooga
Summary: dysphoria hits ouma hard and his bf saihara comforts him





	saihara and ouma are gay and trans and in love

_“Shuichi-chan!!”_

As Saihara sat reading a mystery novel on his bed, a loud, distant yell from his boyfriend could be heard from the other room. The call got louder and louder until finally-

* _WHAM!*_

That was the noise heard as Ouma finally ran into the room and flopped onto his boyfriend, making the taller male drop his mystery novel in surprise.

”K-Kokichi-kun?! What are you doing??” Saihara asked the smaller boy who was currently on top of him and struggeling trying to hug him.

”I’m showing my wonderful boyfriend how much I love him, silly!” This earned a small blush from Saihara, who then pulled the smaller boy closer.

To Ouma’s surprise, the two boys were now cuddling under the blankets, with Saihara gently stroking Ouma’s hair, and Ouma planting gentle kisses along his boyfriend’s face.

They stayed like this for a bit, quiet and peaceful, the two just admiring the other’s warmth. But suddenly, Saihara noticed Ouma looking away, a blank expression on his face and zoned out.

”Kokichi-kun? Is everything alright?” Saihara asked, pausing his hand from running his hands through the purple locks for a second.

”Hm? Oh! Nothing’s wrong, my beloved Shuichi-chan! I just...got lost in thought I guess! Haha...” A startled Ouma replied rather quickly.

”Kokichi...it’s ok to tell me if something is wrong. I love you, Kokichi-kun. And I want to help you get better. Uhm...that is if something _is_ wrong...” Saihara replied. He knew his boyfriend was still having a hard time being truthful around him all the time, especially when it came to his feelings, and he was always ready to make it clear that Ouma was safe with him.

”Damn...you got me, Shuichi-chan! You’re so good at cutting through my lies like that, as expected of my perfect detective boyfriend!” Ouma confidently replied.

”Haha! Um...well...it’s just that...lately I haven’t been feeling all that great about my body cause uhm...you know.” 

”Kokichi...it’s ok to feel that way, and I’m glad you told me. Just know that...no matter what, you are and have always been a boy, and no matter what anyone says, that will always be true. I know it’s hard when things get like this, but I’m always here for you. You know that, right?” Shuichi said placing a kiss to Ouma’s forehead, as Ouma nuzzled his head into Saihara’s chest.

Saihara soon began to feel something warm and wet on his shirt. Ouma was crying. Saihara rubbed his hand along Ouma’s back. 

Ouma always got like this whenever Saihara comforted him. He felt like he didn’t deserve it. Why was Saihara so nice to scum like him? Ouma couldn’t understand it, but Saihara tried his best to help him someday understand that he was worth it, that he wasn’t scum, and that he deserved to be loved.

After a while, Ouma had began to calm down. He slowly lifted his face from Saihara’s chest to look at him. His violet eyes met with golden ones. Ouma couldn’t believe he was dating a literal angel.

”Shuichi-chan...”

”Hm?”

”...I love you...”

”I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how to write


End file.
